clansandguildsfandomcom-20200213-history
Clans and Guilds
Originally written by RPGChat User and C/G Moderator Cattivo, the following explains the basics of C/G, what to expect, how it came to be, and even the rules everyone must follow. This has been taken directly from it's original form for ease of transition. Welcome to Clans/Guilds For those of you who are new to RP'ing, this forum is a much more advanced, much more complex, and, often times, much more chaotic version of your normal style of Forum-based Role Playing. It is an ever-growing, ever-continuous and ever-changing world that is made up of the characters that you create. The C/G Forum is the MMORPG of RPGChat. What is it? The specifics of the user-fueled world of C/G are hazy, as they often change based on the specifics of the most current collective Storyline. Storyline: there is a word you will hear often when referring to C/G, because that's what makes it so different from a normal RP thread. In a normal thread, there is one Storyline that is explained in the opening post. In turn, people then craft characters for that particular Storyline, which often ends up going to waste, as most threads have a short life span. In C/G, there are endless amounts of Storylines that come together in massive conflicts and stories -- all of which are constructed by the collaboration and cooperation of the players. Ghostrider meets Dracula. Streetfighter meets Bruce Lee. Cyborg meets Faerie. When you create a character in C/G, it's whatever you want it to be, as long as you keep into consideration that your character will be confronting the boundless imaginations of other player characters as well. How did it start? Let's take you back 2001, back when the website just started and had heavy roots on chat-based RP. Forum-based Roleplaying was a new concept to many of the initial members. Being an accredited RP'er was based on a combination of speed-posting and constant activity -- much like the chat-based RP'ing that it all started from. RPGChat was one of the first websites that started to move away from speed-posting, and into quality-posting. Instead of taking part in a mind-numbing game of thoughtless attacks and blocks, people started taking part in actual stories. This breeded life into the website, and brought on a new world of roleplaying. You weren't just roleplaying anymore, you were writing stories -- ones that could be read years later. The moderators caught on to what the site was turning into, and rigorously encouraged it. As other RP Websites slowly lost their members to RPGChat, the moderators came up with methods to organize the rapidly increasing activity. The Fantasy Forum, The Modern/Futuristic, The Anime Forum -- they were all made to organize the different Stories that people were roleplaying in. However, there was one Storyline that wasn't fitting into any of those forums. The Storyline of the website itself. People were creating characters and Roleplaying as if the website were their world, and not one they had created for a specific story. Mostly, they were about defending against incoming members from other websites... as if they were defending a stronghold, and RPGChat was their castle. That's where Clans/Guilds came along. It was meant to provide an area for this activity -- which was thought, at the time, to simply be a phase that would disappear once their were no more groups of "attackers" from other RP websites. But, instead, it turned into so much more. C/G turned into a world its own, with a continuous Storyline that was molded and shifted through the activity of the characters that inhabited it. What you see today is the result. A Story that never dies. In C/G, your Storyline never dies. It becomes implanted into the history of a collective world, a world that continues to thrive with activity whether you are a significant piece of it or not. You come and go as you please, being one of the highlights of the C/G world one day, and falling into the shadows the next. The timeline may move on without you, but the opportunity to return is ever-present. Respect is Everything. One thing, and one thing only guarantees your significance in this forum, and that is the Respect of the other players. Coming into the forum with plans of domineering and controlling its Storyline will quickly seal your reputation as someone to be ignored. You become nothing without the Respect of the RP'ers you work with. Learn to collaberate with other people, and don't step on any toes. You are not here to build your own personal legend. The conceptual World. As said before, the specifics of the world that makes up C/G is hazy, but there are some common themes that have been widely accepted and are now the standard for the sake of cooperative integrity. One of those themes is that the C/G world is a modern replica of our world as it is today. There isn't to say that it is exactly like our modern world, however. There is much room for futuristic technology, magic, mythological creatures and powers, etc. So what is the point? So how do Clans and Guilds fit in to all this? They are the lungs of the forum. Without people making Clans and Guilds, the activity of the forum drops to a few people doing closed threads for seperate Storylines. It is the conflict of these Clans and Guilds that bring the community together. Without them, the forum begins to suffocate. When people come together into a Clan/Guild, Storylines start to become more complex and universal. Especially when that Clan or Guild competes against another -- whether it be for power, territory, or whatever they choose. Smaller, less public Storylines have their place in the forum, and are very welcome, but it is the larger, more inclusive Storylines that make it so great. Clans and Guilds are the ultimate catalyst of that. The Rules Before we get to the no non-sense rules, I want to get a few things out there. Role playing is not a game. It is not something that you win at. Sure, there is competition, but winning is not the result -- good writing is. If you've come here to force your own personal legend into the Storyline, then you can go ahead and hit the back key. You don't need to be here. I've had people PM me with concerns that revolve around what a person can or cannot do. They try to use and exploit real-world logic to define how a fight should or should not play out. '' "If I throw a grenade in front of Johnny, and he waits more than three seconds, than -- according to the law of physics and statistics derived from this and that research -- there should be no way for him to avoid the shrapnel. Ha, ha! I win!"'' Sound familiar? I get this all the time. No, you do not win. Real world logic has little to do with Orthadox Roleplaying. Because guess what, real world logic also says that there is no way possible for Johnny to be a telepathic asian from Mars, either. Johnny could eat the grenade if he wants to and survive, simply because it is his character and nothing controls the state of his character but him -- not even real-world logic. See how lame RP'ing can get? So instead of trying to "beat" your fellow RP'ers, try working with them. You'll get better results. Don't be rude and try to dramatically damage someone's character unless you've spoken with them. Have RESPECT for the time and effort they've put into making that character. If you don't get along with someone, avoid RP'ing with them. That simple. If they intentionally harass you, than the Moderators get involved, and its a different story. No-Nonsense Rules # Orthadox Roleplaying only, unless an agreement is made between the involved members. # All content will remain PG-13. Explicit, graphic or sexual content, or excessively dodging the curse filter will result in corrective action from a Moderator. This may include the disruption if the thread until all content is corrected. # No OOC or NiC Spam is allowed. # RESPECT one another. Acts of harassment or blatant disrespect will result in corrective action from a Moderator. # Disorderly conduct with the intention of disrupting the integrity of the forum or creative work of others will result in harsh corrective action from a Moderator. # Overuse or abuse of NPC's will result in Moderator intervention. Corrective action will be on a case by case basis. # No one may Role Play key figures, or abuse the actions of real-world Governments within the C/G World. This means you cannot mobilize the United States Army, or assassinate the President of the Republic of Korea. All real-world political states will be reflected in the C/G world, unless otherwise approved by a Moderator. Approval will be on a case by case basis. Orthadox Roleplaying: A Review Most of you should know the principles of Orthadox Roleplaying, as the C/G forum usually harbors the more seasoned members of RPGC. But, from time to time, even experienced members need to be refreshed on its meaning. Orthadox Roleplaying revolves around one simple concept: Nothing can control your character in any way, unless you allow it. Absolutely nothing. Not even the boundaries of real world logic. Your RP'ing has to revolve around that, because it's the only thing that stops these forums from turning into chaos. Imagine how hectic things would get if people were allowed to control your character. That's why it isn't allowed in any form. A person will always have 100% control over how their character is impacted by the actions and environments around it. Now, part of your value as a good Role Player IS to realisitically and logically portray that character, but it can't be forced. When fighting, some people try to trap the character of the member they're against in a situation that is logically inescapable. Knowing they can't directly control the other character, they try to weave a maze of logic and reason as to why that character SHOULD take a hit -- in an attempt to make the other RP'er seem silly if they don't. In the end, all it does is piss the other RP'er off, and make for an exchange of overpowered attacks and dodges that add no depth to the storyline. Sadly, a lot of RP'ers have resorted to this type of fighting, and the result is always messy. Instead, make a simple attack, and leave room for them to dodge. Not only are you respecting their ability to roleplay well, but your establishing a good vibe for the fight. If they are a respectable roleplayer, they'll usually dodge a few here and there, but take quite a few hits as well, so as to return the respect. This makes a fight flow much better, and makes it a lot more fun to read. Communication is the real key, though. A good source to learn more about fighting is the . This was created several years ago by prominent members of the C/G community. A few years later, an Addendum was added to the guide.